


Letter of Intent

by seekersDownfall (serendipitousDescent)



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousDescent/pseuds/seekersDownfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Mother and Father, </p>
<p>It has come to my attention that you disapprove of my relationship with the Inquisitor Adaar. Worry not about where I got this information. Simply put, it would have been more difficult to differentiate between a fennec and a druffalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter of Intent

_Dear Mother and Father,_

* * *

Josephine sat with the comfortable weight of Adaar’s head in her lap. The sun was shimmering through the painted glass windows and the thick, snoufleur blankets laid around them in messy heaps as the bed softly gave underneath them. To think of leaving this comfort was like considering infinity.

Her hand rested between Adaar’s horns as she slowly ran her fingers through thick hair, unravelled from its usual intricate braids. Warmth filled her as she considered how she had come to be here and how she had this wonderful woman at her side. It was a bit like a fairy tale.

She never wanted it to end.

“What are your parents like?” Josephine asked, her voice a murmur.

Adaar rolled over, barely opening her eyes. “They were amazing. Then they died.”

“I’m sorry. How…?”

“Bandits. Most along the Minanter River knew to steer clear of them but that particular group of runaway slaves didn’t get the message. They probably hadn’t even known my parents had been living in that ruin for decades.”

Josephine frowned. Surely she had heard that wrong. “They lived in a ruin?”

“Do you want to know about my parents or my childhood home?” Adaar replied, laughter bleeding into her voice. “Because there isn’t enough time for both this morning. It was more of an abandoned scouting tower anyways.”

“There is more than enough time for both,” Josephine countered.

“Not with how I picture the morning going.”

“And just how-”

A touch, purposely high, stole her breath away and she laughed in surrender. Adaar had barely managed to keep her hands away since the spectacle in Val Royeaux. Admittedly, Josephine had done nothing to stop her. Honestly, she didn’t want it to stop. Not now, not ever.

Not that it had to. Because Adaar loved her, loved her enough to duel a man in the streets and then declare her feelings to everyone around them. She’d worried at first, that the entire situation would reflect badly on the Inquisitor but she hadn’t see any disapproval thus far. In face, she had even received letters stating their congratulations on their relationship. One or two had even wondered at the possibility of a wedding once the majority of their problems had been dealt with.

“Your parents,” Josephine declared. “You can tell me about your home tomorrow morning.”

Adaar smiled. “My father was as tall as Bull. Maybe not quite as broad but I can remember begging him to lift me up. Then he would always sweep me up onto his shoulders and I’d hold onto his horn as he continued on with whatever he’d been doing. My mother would laugh and kiss our cheeks. Anyone could have seen how in love they were, even if they spent their time killing bears and bandits.”

Josephine didn’t need to have been there to see it now. Adaar had made it more than clear, her voice steeped in a familiar warmth. “They were mercenaries as well, then?”

“Not like I was. A village nearby had protected them after they left Par Vollen, both from the Qunari who were searching for them and from themselves. In turn, they protected the village. My mother used to have this long explanation for why they did it but my father always interrupted her to say we always protected our own and that the village had proved themselves to be that much a long time ago.”

* * *

_It has come to my attention that you disapprove of my relationship with the Inquisitor Adaar. Worry not about where I got this information. Simply put, it would have been more difficult to differentiate between a fennec and a druffalo._

* * *

Josephine reached the top of the stairs with the tray of tea and biscuits she’d had prepared. “What are you doing?”

Adaar glanced up, quill in hand, and grinned, a hint of white showing between her dark lips. As if Josephine hadn’t expected to find her flipping through a book instead of writing. In fact, there was still a book open on the couch. _The Tales of Fen’Harel_ , though Josephine didn’t have the slightest idea why it had been included in Adaar’s latest batch of books.

“Writing a letter.”

The tray settled on the desk with a light thud. “Oh?”

“Every now and then people write notes back and forth to each other, often to inform them of things.” Adaar pulled Josephine closer as she moved around the desk to perch on the chair’s arm. “I have it on good authority that you write a lot of them.”

“They aren’t nearly as informal as you make it sound, unfortunately.”

Josephine leaned over to take a better look. Then she read it again. And a third time, just to be sure. There wasn’t much to the letter, not yet, but it was clear what the intent was. And who it was adressed to.

“You’re asking my sister to be a spy? How dare you even consider such a thing!” she snapped, swatting the hand off her waist.

Adaar quickly shook her head. “No, I’m not. Not that she didn’t ask me. I turner her, ah, offer down. And not because there’s no use for the politics of the art crowd.”

“That matters little. Leliana already has an extensive network in that particular group - but Yvette,” Josephine hissed. The wave of frustration that washed over her was a familiar one and solely reserved for her younger sister. Such a request shouldn’t have surprised her. Neither should Leliana giving the missive to the Inquisitor directly.

“But then she offered me different information.”

Josephine’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she twisted to turn her gaze on Adaar. “And just what sort of information would that be?”

“Information about me.”

“We already have people reporting back on your reputation. You know this, you’ve asked me about it at length.”

“Not like that.” Adaar hesitated and then looked at Josephine with those wide, bright eyes of hers. “Yvette’s the only one who can tell me what your family thinks of me and they’re not going to do anything if they find out. Besides, it’s been nice getting to know someone you love.”

Josephine couldn’t find a reasonable argument for the life of her. She let out one last frustrated sigh and then leaned over to let their lips chastely brush. Once she drew back again, Adaar was beaming up at her with that gentle warmth Josephine spotted sometimes. They weren’t supposed to do this, she knew, at least while her engagement was still in place.

Still, Yvette would be receiving not just one but two letters from the Inquisition in the weeks to come. If things had been said that Yvette felt should be brought to Adaar’s attention, then she should know of them as well.

* * *

_However, it remains unclear whether you disapprove because of her position as the Inquisitor, because she’s a Vasoth, or because you believe our relationship is merely a physical one, as Lord Oranto did. I suppose it matters little. But I do wish for you to know that there is no reason to doubt her love for me. If anything, it would be me who has not adequately proven herself. Regardless, there is no one else I would prefer to have at my side in the days to come._

* * *

“You know, I really didn’t expect the Lady Inquisitor to hook up with the Antivan noble. Not the craziest thing around here, but still, wasn’t expecting that.”

Josephine glanced up from her cards. “And just what did you expect from her?”

Varric’s gaze purposely drifted to the other side of the tavern. Right where Adaar was doing an impression of a corpse, her tankard empty in front of her. Krem had recently challenged her to a drinking competition. It hadn’t taken long for the row of drinks to disappear or for them to stumble to the ground.

His point was clear. Outside of being the Herald of Andraste, Adaar spent her time drinking, dancing, and making people laugh. The funny Qunari, as Cassandra called her. It was why she’d brushed off the flirting until the Inquisitor approached her about her dreadful conversation with Leliana. Only afterwards did she find out that the Inquisitor was usually more reserved when it came to romance.

Meanwhile, Josephine was known for overworking and being a prude. She wasn’t even going to touch on the unlikeliness of a human woman being paired with a Qunari woman. Vasoth, rather. There were almost certainly a poor match.

“Look, I’m just saying, Ruffles, that the Inquisitor doesn’t go for the obvious choices. If she did, her and Buttercup would be hitting it up. Well, that is if they hadn’t drunk themselves under the table,” Varric continued, placing down another card.

Cullen frowned from across the table at his quickly dwindling silver.

“Her and Sera?”

Varric nodded. “Uh-huh. Buttercup thought they might have had a _thing_ a while back. Said the Herald stopped showing interest after Haven.”

“I never knew.”

“Yeah, because in the end, she chose you. Well, that might have been less of a choice and more falling ass over tits for you but that’s how it worked out. The stuffy Antivan ambassador and the Qunari mercenary-turned-national inspiration.”

Josephine rolled her eyes and pushed another two silver forward. “You’re exaggerating.”

“If only,” Dorian chimed in. “Our Lady Inquisitor doesn’t know subtlety outside of particularly dire circumstances. Such as being threatened by blood mages or dealing with particularly pushy nobility.”

Josephine revealed her cards and a series of groans echoed around the table as they pushed their bets forward, conversation forgotten. 

Cullen was the first to stand up. “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you but I’ve lost enough coin for the evening. And congratulations, Josephine, on your relationship with the Inquisitor.”

Murmurs of much the same followed as the other two made their excuses and the four of them went their separate ways. Varric wandered over to the cloaked individual who had slipped inside mere minutes before - Hawke, apparently. At the same time, Dorian stalked over to where the Iron Bull was sprawled out whilst Cullen snuck out the front door. Josephine sat there for a few moments before she spotted Cassandra sitting alone up on the second floor.

However, even as she spoke with Cassandra about the potential of the new recruits, she was unable to forget Varric’s words. Certainly it was too soon for love to be brought into picture? Josephine had barely gotten accustomed to the idea of being with the Inquisitor. But the idea stuck, much like such ideas tended to do.

An arm draped over her shoulders and Josephine stopped mid-sentence, her cheeks quickly warming. There was only one person who’d lean down and nuzzle into her neck like that.

“I’m leaving,” Adaar muttered. “Was? Something like that, I think. Come back with me? I wanna make sure you get back okay.”

Varric’s words started to grow roots in the back of Josephine’s mind and she knew they weren’t going to leave for a very long time. “I think I should be more worried about you right now. I’ll accompany you.”

Her gaze flickered towards Cassandra but the other woman waved her off. “Go. We can discuss the matter another time.”

“Yes, tomorrow then.”

And then Adaar was tugging Josephine from her seat, if only to use her as a human walking stick. Josephine couldn’t bring herself to mind as they stepped out into the chilly air. Having a Qunari draped over her shoulder helped with that, even as they stumbled together.

However, it soon became clear that the Inquisitor wasn’t going to make it to her room. Not with three steep sets of stairs to go up. The steps up to the Main Hall were difficult enough, especially as there was the slightest chance Josephine had more than her fair share to drink as well. It was a miracle they didn’t stumble off the ledge into the courtyard.

Adaar frowned when they entered the gardens. “This isn’t-”

“I know. But do you really want to walk up those stairs tonight?” she murmured.

This was expected from them. It didn’t matter that whispers of their newly formed relationship had only spread over the last week. Josephine would offer her room and then they would move their relationship past the soft kisses they’d exchanged so far. Leliana would smirk tomorrow over their morning tea, even if Josephine was certain no one else was around.

Adaar stopped, considering. Then she moved forward as Josephine moved back until the cold stone wall stopped her. A knot, warm and frustrating, carved out a hole inside her. Nerves, she told herself. This had never been about emotion (love?) before.

The Herald leaned down and Josephine waited for the pushing need of their lips meeting. It didn’t come. Instead, fleeting kisses were placed on her cheeks, brow, chin, every inch of her face except her lips. It was so startling that Josephine started to giggle; short, sharp whispers of uncontained sound.

“I don’t wanna go back to my room,” Adaar admitted once she pulled back. “It’s cold and the stairs are long, high, uh, tall? But I’m going to.” Josephine started to protest but Adaar shook her head. “You don’t want me there. Or do you? I don’t know but I don’t _think_ so. And I think I want things to be perfect, so perfect that you’ll never want to leave me. Or my bed, but mostly me. So stop that - that _doubting_ thing you do. Yes, that!”

“I have a… doubting thing?” 

Adaar smiled. “Uh-huh. You get this look sometimes and it’s somewhere between panicked and worried and you hide it but I still see it. Makes me wanna tell you all about how you make me feel but I don’t because I know it would make things worse.”

Her hands were shaking.

Her hands were shaking and she didn’t know what to say.

Her hands were shaking and Adaar kissed her before murmuring good night and stumbling back into the Main Hall.

Her hands stopped shaking as it started to sink in, as the knot in her chest unravelled and left only warmth behind. All of it directed at the impossible woman who’d just left. It settled in then, that warmth did, and with it came roots that could only grow. A week and Josephine already knew it would take the rest of her life to recover if this all went south.

But maybe it would be worth it for the chance to spend her life with Adaar, Josephine let herself admit. And then she smiled as she walked to her room, incapable of anything else.

* * *

_We may not always agree on certain matters but I am perfectly fine with that. She has all of Thedas to consider and I am far too headstrong not to make my opinions known. And contrary to what both of you might believe, this is not the betrayal I once thought it to be. Simply put, she could be putting other people’s lives at risk by choosing the path I suggest, especially when she can see a better way forward._

* * *

“You’re upset,” Leliana stated simply.

Josephine glanced up from her tea and once more attempted to forget about that morning’s meeting. Once more, the effort was meaningless. Attempting to will her heart to stop would have been easier.

Perhaps if she succeeded, Leliana would wipe that look off her face. Old friend or not, Josephine would smack it off sooner rather than later. As if she could sense Josephine’s thoughts, Leliana’s amusement quickly faded away into concern.

“Surely you understand that the Inquisitor made the right decision?”

Josephine huffed. “Right decision? Just how do you know it was the right decision? Has one of your little birds come to whisper in your ear about it already?”

“No.” Leliana leaned forward, her chin resting on top of her hands. “But I do know you’re stuck in your head, my friend. Yes, one of you messengers could have attempted to broker peace and yes, it could have worked. However, I think it more likely that it would have instead acted as a warning.”

“Is that such a bad thing? A warning comes with the threat of the Inquisition!”

“And fearful people go to great lengths to protects them and theirs.”

Josephine paused, her lips narrowed into a thin line. Her tea was warm in her hands but she couldn’t bring herself to drink it. She knew she should listen to Leliana’s reasoning but a part of her remained infuriated by Adaar acting against her advice. Even though it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. Even though Adaar would certainly explain if asked. Even though Josephine was usually more reasonable than this.

It felt complicated and tangled and ten other adjectives she could attribute to the situation. Adaar didn’t even know there was a situation. In fact, her lover was likely an hour out of Skyhold by now, oblivious to Josephine’s churning stomach.

Leliana let out a short, knowing laugh. “You fear this means your relationship will ultimately fail.”

“No!” But her face was already a deep red, betraying her. “That isn’t true. We disagreed. That does not mean our relationship will end, certainly not because of matters such as these.”

“It’s more surprising I didn’t notice this sooner. Have your parents even actually fought outside their bedchambers? It would certainly explain your reaction to a great deal of things.”

“My _parents_? They have nothing to do with this!”

But Leliana’s eyes were sparkling and Josephine had to brace herself because that only ever meant trouble for her. “Did your parents argue outside their rooms?”

* * *

_And so, it is my hope that you will support me in these difficult times, if not both of us. Inquisitor Adaar has slain dragons and magisters have cowered in her presence. Yet she also manages to be the shining light of the Inquisition, the one all of us flock towards. And she has made her wishes to win both of you over clear to me._

* * *

“May I ask why you haven’t gone to the surgeon? Or asked a mage to heal you?” Josephine asked dryly.

A faint groan was her only answer and it barely took her a moment to decide on a course of action. The letters she’d needed Adaar to sign were quickly set off to the side; they were fairly urgent but they were also manageable. Then she spared a moment to kick off her boots before she climbed into the large bed, straddling the Inquisitor’s hips.

Adaar turned her head, undoubtedly frowning. “Josie, what are you doing?”

“It depends. Are you bleeding?” A hesitant response to the negative solidified her decision and Josephine placed her hands on the Inquisitor’s back, her thumbs digging into the firm muscles. “Then I am giving you a massage since you’re too stubborn to seek relief yourself. After that, I intend on using that cream you keep for your horns.”

“On my horns?”

Adaar sounded surprised enough that Josephine stopped to wonder if she’d overstepped. Or, at least, had missed some context. “Yes, just as you do in the mornings when you think I’m still sleeping.”

There was a beat of silence before Adaar relaxed. Something was muttered into her pillow, too low for Josephine to hear it, but she took it as the permission it was. Her hands began to work her beloved’s tense muscles despite realizing she’d never know the origins behind most of the knots and bruises. That was alright. She’d never been disposed towards being on the front lines. The pleased sounds Adaar was making were enough to assure her of her place in all this and she wasn’t about to give it up for anything.

* * *

_With Love,_

_Josephine Montilyet_

* * *

“I love you.”

A soft laugh answered her. “I love you too.”

* * *

_P.S. Inquisitor Adaar has made a dangerous ally in Yvette. I believe Antoine would similarly adore her._


End file.
